Time Waits For No One
by Nelfan
Summary: Except for stupid Spanish timetravelers who kidnap small children and take them on stupid adventures and almost gets them both killed and has a really charming smile...You know what? Ignore that last part.  TimeTravel AU Spamano and other pairings
1. White Hades

Yeah, I know I really don't have time for anouther story, but we'll see. If people like the idea I will continue!

Disclaimer: I only own the idea fool!

* * *

The story of my life actually starts with not me being born, but a man waking up late for work.

"Ack! I'm late! Late late late!" yelled a man currently trying to wiggle into his pants while trying to tie his shoes, like the rest of his apparel, they were white. He grabbed his silver ID card from his bedside table and bolted out his apartment and onto the convaderbelt sidewalks. From a nearby upstairs window an albino yelled out, "Late to work on your big day Antonio? Naughty naughty!"

Antonio, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, that's him, the guy that changed my life.

Antonio laughed while he continued to run, he yelled back to the albino, "Why aren't you going to work?"

"I called in sick!"

"Arg! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you aren't as awesome as me!"

Still laughing Antonio nearly missed his escalator turn. But he made it by jumping over the railing and starling the other citizens. Yelling out apologies, he continued to push his way through the early morning convaderbelt jam. Running through the crowds and once in a while (illegally) running off the belts, he made it to work.

He smiled and tried to fix his rumbled hair, before going into the white building. Almost all of the buildings in this city were white. He put his ID into the slot next to the plexiglass doors. The light next to the slot turned green and the doors opened. Antonio ran in, nearly knocking over the computer technician Eduard.

The Estonian yelled out to him, "You're late!"

"I know! I know!" said Antonio, scrambling to the chutes. He stepped inside one and pressed the button for the 107th floor.

"Request is being processed." Said the chutes' computer. Antonio tapped his foot impatiently.

"Request is accepted. Hold on." The gravity doublers in his shoes turned on and the chute shot up to the requested floor at lightning speed.

"Step back sir, the doors are opening." Antonio did not step back; he burst out of the chute and into the main lobby. He made his way to the front desk and pushed the help button. The man working at the front desk turned around, Antonio cursed. Just his luck, Arthur _had_ to be handing out assignments on the day he was late.

The Brit put typed away on the computer updating his data base. Finally he looked up and glared at Antonio.

"You're late, Carriedo."

The Spaniard gulped, "I know sir."

"Maybe you're not ready for this job yet. I'll call in Gilbert to do it; I know that git isn't sick."

At that moment, the floors computer stated, "Time traveler Sadiq is returning sir, with his charge."

Arthur nodded as typed frantically on his computer, "Tell him that block six is open."

"Yes, sir." Behind a nearby door the loud wailing of child could be heard. The doors opened and Sadiq walked out carrying a child in a fireman's hold.

"Μητέρα! Μητέρα με βοηθήσει!" screamed the child frantically, while kicking Sadiq. The child was wearing a toga and a wreath lay gently on his brown curls.

"Can we get a collar on this kid?" sighed Sadiq.

"Yes, sir," said Antonio grabbing a collar from a nearby wall. He took the screaming child from Sadiq and placed the collar on his tanned neck, careful so that the collar would not snag his curls.

"Mother! MOTHER PLEASE! A STRANGE MAN HAS KIDNAPPED ME! ZEUS, LEADER OF THE GODS, HEAR MY PLEAS! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" yelled the young boy. Ripping himself away from Antonio's hold and yelling at the ceiling. His young green eyes had overflowed with tears, and the young Greek was now sobbing on the floor.

"Hermes, take me to Hades…Or is the Hades?" asked the boy, looking around. He spotted Arthur and walked up to him determined.

" You must be Charon, please excuse me for my screaming. I felt panicked, being dead and all," he searched a small pouch that was attached to his toga and pulled out two gold coins,

"Will two drachmas be enough to travel across the River Styx?" Arthur looked appalled.

Sadiq chuckled, "You're not in Hades, kid."

A panicked look came back to the child's face; he rapidly put the coins back in his pouch and backed up against the wall. Sadiq took him by the scruff of his toga and held him at arm's length. The child thrashed around considerably.

"I should have never touched that godly sundial." Kicking at the pocket watch hooked onto Sadiq's pants.

"Hey, Arthur where's the charge ward again?"

The Brit, who was already back on the computer replied, "Down the right hallway, Two doors to the left."

"Thanks." Said the Turk, while turning down the nearby hallway.

The Brit then looked up, "Anyways Antonio, What was I saying?...Ah, yes, Do you know why this job is important Antonio?"

"Yes, I do sir!"

"Why is our job important?"

"Without us people and objects who are supposed to disappear in history would not and it would rip the fabric of time."

"Exactly Antonio, now on all of your object assignments you've received top marks. The top guys upstairs on floor 213 think that's really something. You know what I think Carriedo?"

Antonio gulped, "What sir?"

"I think you should be an object only timetraveler. And there's nothing wrong with that. You're just too compassionate. Did you just see Sadiq? How he treated that poor kid? You've got to be tough like that!"

"Is that why you stopped, Arthur? Because you weren't tough enough? I heard about your first charge travel, that guy's still in the ward."

Arthur sighed, "Alfred was just tough that's all. Anyway's here it is. Your first charge travel." Arthur handed him a card. Antonio gripped it, his palms already sweaty.

"Block 4 is open Antonio, good luck."

"Thanks!" said the Spaniard, smiling back at the man at the desk.

Antonio headed towards the blocks and put his ID in a nearby slot.

"Timer cabinet open"

He took the pocket watch labeled Antonio and hooked it onto his pants. He stood in front of Block 4 and slid his ID across a scanner.

"Antonio Carriedo, Enter" He went in, and the doors slid closed behind him. Inside he put the case card into the Travel slot.

"Date: March 16th, 1918, Charge: Lovino Vargas, Area: Tomato plains of southern Italy, Documentation: On that date 10 year old Lovino, disappears, causing his younger brother nine years later to disband their family's powerful mafia. In order to search for his missing brother. Objective: Timetraveler Antonio must take Lovino and bring him to our Facility."

Antonio took a deep breath, and let time spin.

To take me, Lovino Vargas.

On the day before my eleventh birthday.

* * *

Deep, this is deeeeppppp! Haha please review. so I can decide whether to scrap this project or what.


	2. Ruined

Chapter 2, Ladies and g-well more ladies! I got a lovley respone for last chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

* * *

My name is Lovino Vargas. My name is Lovino Vargas. My name is Lovino. Name Lovino. Lovino. Lovino. Lovino.

I wrote my name over and over again, trying to master the English phrase. My grandfather wanted my brother and I to be well educated if we ever moved to America.

"You are doing well Lovino, you are learning English pretty quickly. Well writing at least, maybe we can start with speaking English after your birthday. Hai capito quello che ho detto?"

"Si, maestro."

My teacher smiled and then dismissed me to go outside.

"Non voglio vederti la tua sorpresa di compleanno!"

Smiling with glee, I turned towards to kitchen and packed myself a small lunch. Just some homemade bread, cheese, and of course plenty of tomatoes. I put it all in a small wicker basket and headed into the nearby fields. I walked for awhile, following the dirt path up to a proud looking tree. I sat down and leaned against it's trunk looking over the valley in which I lived. I could see the grand mansion aways off, but it wasn't to far. I stood up and stretched my suspenders, trying to look tough like my grandfather did. I imagined myself in a pinstripe suit, bossing people around with a cigar in my mouth. And wearing a cool hat that the pretty ladies would fawn over.

A strong wind suddenly overtook the valley, and I tumbled down the hill with my basket, cutting my fantasies short. And scraping my knee as well. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I picked up my basket. Thankfully only one of my seven tomatoes had smashed.

"Are you Lovino Vargas?" I turned around reconizing the English language and my name. Being asked by a tanned young man, with scorching green eyes.

"Sì, Lovino Vargas" I responded, pointing to myself, not quite remembering the correct phrase to answer.

He smiled at my gesture and pointed to himself in the same way, "Antonio"

"Qual è il tuo cognome?" I asked him, wanting to know more about this strange man clothed in all white. He tipped his head to the side as if confused. I thought it was an adorable gesture, I quickly blushed after thinking that though. He chuckled at my red face, then he pionted at my face and then at a tomato in my basket.

"The same." He said with a smile, I blushed even deeper and looked down at my toes. Slighty frustrated I pointed to myself and said, "Lovino Vargas."

Then I pointed to him and said, "Antonio ...?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Antonio Carriedo" I nodded in understanding. I observed this Antonio's apparell, he wore a white jacket with a zipper in the front and white trousers coupled with white shoes. I also noticed the gold chain that was hook onto his trousers and went into his pocket. I pointed at it, being naturally curious.

"Oh, this?" he asked. Pulling out a golden pocket watch. Gripping my basket close me I touched the watch gently. He suddenly picked me up bridal style and with the watch still in my hands he said the words that would change my existance forever.

"I Antonio Fernadez Carriedo, will let time spin."

There was a flash of light, my stomach lurched, and we were in a spinning colorful vortex.

"Block 7 is open timetraveler Antonio." At the time I didn't know what he had said before or what had just been said by that fake voice. The only English I knew was the phrases specifically taught to me. Antonio fiddled with some dials on his watch so one of the small silver hands could point to the number seven. Insted of the traditional two there were five or six hands on his watch. The colors around us dissapeared and we landed lightly in a white sterile room. Doors opened in front of us all by themselves. I gasped in gleeful awe.

And suddenly the seriousness of the situation settled in.

A wave of panic crashed into me. I tried to be rational and think out the situation, I really did. But, in the end I did what I always do when faced with a life threating situation.

I curse.

Loudly.

"È merda affrontato figlio di puttana! Mettimi giù subito! Io ti uccido! Invio la mia cazzo di mafia a uccidere voi!" I screamed loudly. Thrashing in Antonio's strong hold. Much like the young Greecian who had also fallen for the same fate. Antonio struggled to hold the me as he walked into the main lobby, Arthur stood clapping from behind his desk.

"Well done, Carriedo! Nearly flawless, Maybe the tops were right about you!" Sadiq laughed from the entryway to the charge clininc and thew a collar at Antonio. He managed to catch it and place it gently around my neck.

It felt like I had been hit by lightning, a shock had ran through my vocal chords and my throat became dry. There was a light buzzing sound in my ears. Antonio set me down and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright, little Lovi?" I nodded the affirmitive, staring down at my toes again.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I could understand english.

"Say something in English again." I said in perfect English. I gasped,putting a hand to my mouth, I had ment to speeak Italian. I tried to speak my home language again, but to no avail, only english would come out of my mouth.

I started screaming. Loudly.

'No they couldn't do this to me! I was going to turn eleven tommorow! This man, Antonio had taken me to a strange place where I was sure to grow up. No fancy pinstripe suits, no cigars, no bossing people around, and definately no pretty ladies.'

I screamed with all my might, stomping the floor, balling my fists, and swinging around my basket. I screamed when the burly Turkish man picked me up by my suspenders. I continnued to screamed as he took me down the right hallway and threw me in the room two doors to the left. I still screamed while I landed on the floor, face first and all of my tomatoes were squashed, And my clothes rumbled. And my future torn.

"Kid!" said a blond man wearing specticales, "You've got to calm down!" I hiccuped and wiped the tears forming on my eyes. The blond man helped, by wiping a stray tear.

"It'll be okay, kid. I've been here for two years and they haven't hurt a hair on my head. Toris has been here at least five and he's fine." He said, pointing his thumb back to a light skinned man with long brown hair. He waved at me politely. I looked around the room, taking in my now roomates. Besides the spectacled man and Toris, there was a Grecian boy who was asleep that was around my age and a boy older than me with spectacles as well with a mole on his face. They all looked absolutely empty inside.

"I don't want to waste five years of my life year! They've ruined me! I'll ruin them in the same way! Did you here that you bastards?" I asked pounding on the entrance.

"I will _ruin_ you!"

My name is Lovino Vargas. Vargas is actually a common spanish surname, my grandfather took it for his own when he started the family's powerful mafia. My first name Lovino isn't even a real first name, anouther gift from my eccentric grandfather. It's a version of Rovino.

The name Rovino means.

_I ruin._

I was going to live up to my namesake.

* * *

Hot or not guys? Please send me feedback in a review! Your opinions matter to me! Thank's to all those who reviewed last chapter!


	3. Unfamiliar

Ya I totally just died for a month there. The lateness of this chapter goes to my smart mouth and the subsequent tihngs that take place after the speaking of my smart mouth. (As in I was grounded. :D)

Also I do not own Hetalia

I only own this story and the ideas therin.

* * *

White. Everything was white here.

It was my second day here in this nameless white city, and I had already come very close to losing my sanity.

I needed some _color_.

I pushed a chair up to our small window and looked out. Searching for even a tiny bit of color. But the buildings were only white and once in a while there would be something silver. But that was it. No green, no blue, no orange, no yellow. Even the sky was perpetually gray in this place.

"Supper time!" called the bespectacled young man I now knew as Alfred. He had been here second longest, beating Roderich by 2 days. He had come from the year 1978 and was more well adjusted then the rest of us. He was more used to the strange things like air-conditioning and the Tee Vee.

We sat down at our little white table, with the white chairs, and the white plates.

We always ate this strange substance called Toe foo. Apparently its spelled Tofu, but that just doesn't make sense. The people working there gave us some white little pills and a white cup filled with water. They would not leave unless we swallowed them. Alfred called them vitamins, but I wasn't sure.

I didn't like swallowing the strange pills, but I did.

I had already learned not to fight back.

In daylight.

At night, I was slowly planning my escape.

It had all started with the first day.

_Hours had past and my brain was working doubletime. I had to find a way to get out of here, but nothing was coming to me. The pros outweighed the cons by so much; I was in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. _

_I eyed the blond young man laughing loudly at the magic picture box._

_Unfamiliar STUPID people._

_I was used to having people wait on me. People catering to my whims. Making fun of my younger brothers had been my only real occupation._

_Feliciano, Sebastiano, would I ever see my little brothers again?_

_I didn't know. But, I had to try. Try to get out of this place._

_Night fell and I was forced into one of the uncomfortable beds. Rolling around, I squinted my eyes and squinted at our small window that was letting in much of the cities bright lights._

_I turned away from the bright window and clutched my pillow to my chest. Tears welled up in my eyes; I could the Greek boy, Heracles, calling for his mother in his sleep._

_I couldn't relate. I had never known my mother and my father had never cared about us much, dumping us all to grandfather. My Father had died in the Great War and my mother had passed away while giving birth to Sebastino. My only memory of her was soft hands, patting my hair._

_That's it. My mind could not conjure up a face. Would that happen to my brothers? Would they, in time, slowly forget my face, my voice, and my eyes?_

_Would I be forgotten?_

_I scratched at the metal collar around my neck, pulling at it hopelessly. I buried my head into my pillow and sobbed._

"_Hey! Kid!" whispered someone, shaking my shoulder. I looked up and wiped my nose to find Alfred leaning over my bunk. He sat down and the bed creaked._

"_Kid, I got something to show ya!" he said smiling while gently taking my hand and pulling me out of bed. Everyone else was up except for Heracles who still lie sleeping in bed._

_They had gathered around the thing called an air vent, they had managed to take the metal casing off of it. Roderich was currently standing on a chair fidgeting with his glasses and trying to squint into the darkness of the metal tunnel._

"_Kid?" asked Alfred, "Do you think you could crawl through the vents? Roderich is too big and that Grecian was amazed by the fork today. He just isn't ready for something all made out of metal like the vents."_

_I nodded in agreement, It was better than doing nothing. They tied sheets around me in a makeshift rope and Alfred hoisted me up. I crawled around awhile in the metal darkness nearly falling down a long shaft. But, soon it was so dark that I couldn't see anything at all, so I pulled the sheets and Alfred and Toris tugged me back to our prison._

"_Did you see anything kid?"_

"_Well umm it was a little too dark to see anything." I said fidgeting with my metal collar._

"_Hmm, I'll try to get a flashlight from Artie in the next day or two. But we'll try again tomorrow with our without a flashlight. Now, you go to bed kid."_

"_I wasn't quite sure what a flashlight was, but I went to sleep anyway. Feeling much more content with myself._

That had been last night, and I was again forced into my bed. The mattress was cold beneath me. My arms rigid against my sides. My blood was flowing in exhilaration, and my heart was beating against my chest like a drum.

I would be going again soon when the lights went out and the doors locked; Alfred would get me and

I would go into the vents again.

I scrunched my sheets in my hands, my toes curled in anticipation. I heard an odd sound near the doorway and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt my bed creak and I smiled, I was about to get up when a hand went over my mouth. My eyes flew open and I struggled soundlessly. A tan arm wrapped around my stomach and I was yanked out of bed, and out of the room. I could see Alfred getting up with alarm, he rushed for the door but it slid close before he could reach it.

I stared at the door, imagining Alfred's frantic face on the other side. I could hear him start to pound on the door and scream my name. The door wobbled but did not crumble.

The tan arms pulled me closer and carried me down the darkened hallway.

For the second time in forty-eight hours,

I was being kidnapped.

Although this time much more traditionally.

* * *

Thank you for readin the whole chapter! Review please! Thank you!


	4. Breathless

Heeeeyyyy guys. I'm sorry this has taken so long. I'm behind on all of my fanfiction. Everything got so busy and...you know what? Summer's here! And I'm gonna do my best to update my stories a lot quicker! So enjoy the fourth Chapter of Time waits for no one!

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. But, I do own this plot! :P

* * *

So, here I was again, held in the arms of some stranger, being kidnapped. I really wasn't that surprised when I looked into my kidnapper's face and found it was Antonio again.

I sighed, took in a deep breath, and screamed.

He slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shush little one, don't fear. I'm not going to hurt you." His warm breath caused the hair on the back of my neck to rise and I shivered involuntarily. I then nodded my head and he took his hand away. It wasn't like I was letting him win…I was just luring him into a false sense of security is all!

He carried me through the corridors, in some crazy rendition of someone being sneaky. Lifting his legs up high in complicated positions; crouching down low and trying to barrel roll while holding me. Putting his head down and nuzzling my hair with his nose, humming a song that I would later be informed was mission impossible. It was pretty ridiculous.

Maybe it's rude, but I love laughing at people. So soon it was my own hand covering my mouth, trying to stop the giggles from escaping. I failed, little bursts of laughter coming out, maybe it was the crushing loneliness I had been feeling lately. But, it felt good, laughing that is. I surely didn't feel good went he gave me that gleaming smile. Like, he had planned to make me happier with his dumb-ass shenanigans. Well I was laughing AT him, not for him. So HA.

Antonio tried to do a back flip while continuing to hold me, I yelped, and as expected we fell to the floor with a crash. Our racket must have alerted someone. Because that's when we heard a group of people running down the hallway to our left.

"Shit." Whispered Antonio, scrambling to his feet and picking me up, he began to run down the opposite hallway.

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit!_"

XXX

Have you ever had your breath taken completely away? Your thought process shuts down and you can't move, you can't blink; your just there. Until that moment I had never truly felt that. That pressure, that breathlessness. The darkness, seeping in from the corners of my eyes.

One moment we were running, (well he was running) the next were in a broom cupboard. I froze as a hand covers both mine and Antonio's mouths respectively.

"Ne parlez pas!'' Came an urgent whisper from behind us. So, even though I had no idea what the guy had even said and I was really getting sick of this hand covering mouth business I shut-up. One because I was frozen in fear and two because I terrified. We listened hard for footsteps coming our way; they did. Swiftly, loudly, deadly, and then they were gone. The stranger behind us push a glowing green button and the door slid open. We walked out and Antonio turned around to thank the stranger.

"_Francis?" _Antonio whispered.

"_Oui? " _The stranger asked slyly. One of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows lifted up gracefully as he tilted his head to the side. He was disgustingly ga- flamboyant. Made me want to puke into Antonio's shirt. I really didn't like this Francis guy.

"Francis, your collar, it's on French." Said Antonio pointing to his own neck to a place where a collar would go. Francis chuckled and did some quick adjustments to the collar; it popped off his neck. I subconsciously pulled at my own collar, which caused Francis' attention to turn to me.

"Well who is this little cutie? Come here, dear, let me hold you." Said the blonde man predatorily. I glared back at him and snapped my teeth at his hands.

"Feisty aren't you?" he replied, eyes gleaming, and I swear to the Lord he was drooling!

"His name is Lovino.~ " says Antonio unnaturally perky. I turn my head to glare at him, throwing my name around like that, how dare him! I returned my attention to Francis when he leaned in to kiss my cheek; I shrieked and clung to Antonio.

"No, no, no, no, no, _NO!_" I yelled. Causing Francis to jump and for Antonio to (again) slap a hand over my mouth. They stayed still for a moment, listening for footsteps. When there was none, they both let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Well, It's been fun, see you both later!~" said Francis, who then winked and sauntered off. I glared at him until he turned the corner.

"Wow! We're having a real adventure! Aren't we Lovi?" said Antonio cheerfully. We walked down a couple more deserted hallways, until we came to a barely used door. The _stairwell._

XXX

After walking down a couple flights of stairs, Antonio stopped abruptly.

Chuckling, he exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of this sooner!"

After fishing around in his pant pocket for awhile, he pulled out a key with a button on it. Pointing the key downwards, he pressed the button. A beeping sound was heard from way down below, then the sound of fans. Antonio leaned over the railing and looked down; I did as well, about seventy flights down a motorcycle like contraption was floating in the space between the box structured staircases.

"We can make that." Said Antonio, squinting at the device.

"Ya, we can definitely make that. Don't you think so Lovino?" I shook my head fervently to the negative. But, Antonio just ignored me, and stretched his legs a little, squatting with me in his hands.

"Ok, Lovi, hold on tight!" he gave me a charming smile and backed up to the wall of the staircase; I blushed and clung to his neck.

"Here we go!" He said getting a running start and pushing off a stairwell's edge. For a moment we were falling, falling so fast that my breath was sucked straight out of my lungs. With a jolt, we landed almost perfectly on the seat of the vehicle. He put the key in a hole on it contraption, and we were off.

XXX

We passed the white buildings and fake paper trees. Passed the carbon-copy buildings. Left the lies, secrets, and blinding lights of the city far behind us. We rode so far that there were no buildings at all just alabaster tiles beneath us.

And the city a small speck of light in the distance behind us.

After another long period of time, we came about a tall concrete wall. As tall as the magical skyscrapers in America. If they even existed anymore in this strange world.

But this wall seemed to touch the sky; blocking the world outside from us. Or, just like my new blank white room, caging me inside this empty world. The huge wall stretched from the right and left, going so far in each direction that I could not see its end.

Lifting my arm up from around Antonio's waist, I gently touched the wall with the palm of my hand. The wall was cold to the touch, solid beside my skin, and virtually unbreakable.

Antonio swiftly turned right. I yelped and clung to him, making him vibrate with chuckles. I scowled at his antics. He smiled back at me, and revved up the machine.

We rode next to the wall for a long time, it felt like forever. But, finally we came to a stop at a window.

Antonio got off of the bike and picked me up, pressing my face against his chest.

"Antonio! Why are you here again?" exclaimed a women's voice.

"You know why." Said Antonio, sounding very serious. I peeked out of his embrace to see a woman at the window. She was beautiful, with golden hair and green eyes. She wore a silver headband in her hair that tied behind her head. She probably would've been even more gorgeous if she didn't look so over-worked.

"I shouldn't be letting you out! I shouldn't be letting anyone out! You know what they do to people who break the rules. You know what they did to my older brother!" she looked frazzled and nervous.

"You know all this, yet here we are today." Said Antonio smirking. "Anyways," he gestured towards me in his arms, "This little one needs to see."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she smiled down at me. I blushed instantly and buried my face into Antonio's chest. It's not like I trusted the bastard or anything like that! He was just familiar to me, THAT'S ALL!

Looking back up at Antonio she said, "This is the third time this week alone! You were out there nearly half the night two days ago! Didn't you end up late for work?"

"Please," he gave her a pleading look, "please, for the boy, he needs to know."

She sighed and pulled the lever next to her and typed on the flat typewriter to her left.

"What I do for old friends."

* * *

**AN:** thank you for all the reviews guys! I live off of them, for real.

Also this chapter was a real struggle, because it's a major turning point in this fic, and I had this horrible inner war over who would be "kinapping" Lovino, it was between Anonio and Sadiq. And each lead to very different storylines. But, I'm happy with my desicion with Antonio, because I felt like there needed to be more interaction inbetween him and Lovino.

Also the women at the end of the chapter is belguim, I really hope I made that I made that obvious.


End file.
